Template talk:TreeGrowth
__TOC__ Need Template Fix Please Can you make it so that we can hide the decoration boxes for trees that do no support them? Tythesly (talk) 20:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : You lost me here :# what Decoration boxes? :# On which template Doh! I know this answer : You want me to remove : -- 23:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Correct!! Well just make it so that its toggable lol.. like decor=n would hide the boxes. That way when I find the stuff that do have those decorations I will be able to upload the correct pics. Tythesly (talk) 23:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : I can not remove them because with this being a template -- any changes I make will affect ALL pages (old and new) that have this template on it - I would be removing those columns from the old pages that do have all of those images on them. :I can add that Toggle but it will default to visible because like I said the old pages do have them so I can should not turn them off - but new pages you can add the parameter to hide them. :-- 23:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok Sounds Good :) Tythesly (talk) 23:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ROFL!!! I fixed the template and when I went to save it you deleted everything XD Tythesly (talk) 00:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : He he - oops - this is why 2 should not work on the same template -- I did you one better on your parameters -- look at it now with additional parameters -- you may never use them but they are there if you need them. : -- 00:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Nice :) You always go above and beyond huh :D Tythesly (talk) 00:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm... we might have a problem... After you edited that the pics I put in the Flower Heart Tree don't link... What I mean is if you go here File:Flower_Heart_Tree1-icon.png and look at the file usage section... it doesnt link it to the page like it normally does. Tythesly (talk) 00:51, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : When I go to Flower Heart Tree I see both normal and harvest images -- 01:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) What I meant was how when you usually go to the images page it shows all the pages that image is on... but for some reason it isnt working now. Tythesly (talk) 01:34, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Ahh ok -- actually it is working -- When I go to the File:Flower Heart Tree1-icon.png page it shows that it is on the Flower Heart Tree page : Here is the reason why it was not showing when you looked : Sometimes when a page is made and has a image missing and later the image is uploaded -- the Image does not know what pages it is one : To help the image know what pages it is on -- you edit the pages that has the image on it and ( make no changes ) and then save the page ( I call this a fluff edit - because people used to do this just to get some of the achievements on wikis ) - when you do this it saves the page it is on to the image and the image then shows that page on the image apge : This is the same thing that happens if I add categories to a template that is already on pages -- I have to go fluf edit to pages to make them show up on the category pages :-- 02:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Modified the template again I felt that the columns should always be there so I made it so that it says " Image not available " in the individual cells that you wanted hidden -- The cells are still there but no more red missing image links. -- 18:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Why? It looked Good. Tythesly (talk) 18:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I like the other way because now it makes it seem that we just don't have the image. When in fact the new trees don't support those decorations. Tythesly (talk) 18:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: The table looked weird being different sizes - now it is always the same size no matter if there are images or not. :: I can change the text to say Image not available or do not exist for this tree -- so that we are covered both ways :: -- 18:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- If decor= is used the columns now say " This tree does not support decorations ". But if the individual hl=, hs= or sl= are used then it says " Image not available ". This work better? -- 18:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Perfect! :-D : So how would I upload the pics of the trees with the decorations now? Before I would have just clicked on the red links to go tot the missing pic page. The images placeholders will be there until one of the parameters to hide the image is added. Otherwise, edit the page - removing the parameter to hide the image, click on PREVIEW, in the preview right-click on the red-image link and choose "open in a new tab" or "open in a new window" and you add the image in the new tab / window. Save the original page. -- 22:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ;Question: How did you add the images, when the columns were hidden? -- 22:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Oh I didn't add any yet. I was just asking for when I do find one that support the decorations. Tythesly (talk) 23:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC)